pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1805 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Sir Roger Newdigate founds the Newdigate Prize for English Poetry at Oxford University * William Wordsworth begins his first revision of The Prelude: or, Growth of a Poet's Mind in 13 Books, a version completed in 1806 and further revised later in his life. His work this year and next revised the original 1798-1799 version. The book was not published in any form until shortly after his death in 1850.Web page titled "The Thirteen Book / Prelude / by William Wordsworth / Edited by Mark L. Reed", at The Wordsworth Centre website, retrieved April 17, 2010 Works published United Kingdom * Robert Anderson , Ballads in the Cumberland Dialect''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Henry Cary, translator, The Inferno of Dante Alighieri * Charlotte Dacre, Hours of Solitude * George Ellis, editor, Specimens of Early English Metrical Romances (anthology) * William Hayley, Ballads * Charles Lamb, The King and Queen of Hearts, published anonymously; for children * Sir Walter Scott, "The Lay of the Last Minstrel" * Robert Southey, Madoc * William Taylor, translation from the original German by G. E. Lessing, Nathan the Wise, first privately printed in 1791 * John Thelwall, The Trident of Albion, on the Battle of Trafalgar * William Wordsworth and Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Lyrical Ballads, with Pastoral and Other Poems, the last separate edition, with some variants in the poems; previous editions in 1798, 1801, 1802 * Jerusalem (poetry) - William Blake * The Comic Adventures of Old Mother Hubbard and her Dog United States * Thomas Green Fessenden, Democracy Unveiled''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * John Blair Linn, Valerian, A Narrative Poem: Intended, in Part, to Describe the Early Persecutions of Christians, and Rapidly to Illustrate the Influence of Christianity on the Manners of Nations, By John Blair Linn ... With a Sketch of the Life and Character of the Author, Philadelphia: Thomas and George PalmerWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Alexander Wilson, The Foresters Other * Adam Oehlenschlager, Poetiske Skrifter ("Poetic Writings"), prose and poetry, narrative cycles, drama, lyrics, ballads and romances, including "Aladdin", a philosophical fairy-tale drama in blank verse; DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 22 – Sarah Fuller Adams (died 1848), English Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 9 – Friedrich Schiller (born 1759), German poet and dramatist * August 3 – Christopher Anstey (born 1724) English writer and poet See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of English Poetry" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry